


Mall Day

by erasersmic



Series: heathen shit verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Non-Binary Alphonse Elric, Other, Pre-Relationship, Shopping Malls, Trans Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasersmic/pseuds/erasersmic
Summary: Ed and Al's day at the mall gets sidetracked when Ed accidentally pushes a boy into the fountain.
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Series: heathen shit verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mall Day

**Author's Note:**

> this goes with the second chapter of my chat fic. also let me know if there are any glaring mistakes in these please and thank you. xoxo

Edward Elric could not believe his luck, not in a good way either. He had made a list of things they needed to get Al for the new school year and he wasn’t too keen on losing it. The odds of them forgetting at least something on the list if they lost it was pretty high. 

And there the list way, blown away by a gust he didn’t see coming a heading straight for the fountain. Of all the times they used a pen that bleeds a lot.

So, naturally, Ed ran to grab the list. He is also Edward Elric, so he wasn’t really paying attention to what was in the way. He jumps up onto the edge of the fountain, pushing himself up with something, and grabbed the list. 

SPLASH.

Ed looked down to see a boy in a yellow coat sitting in the water, completely soaked. _Well, they’re the something I pushed myself up with_ Ed thought.

“Sorry.” That was all Ed said before he jumped down and started walking away. It was an accident, it happens. Al had other plans. They rushed over to help pull the kid out.

“I’m so sorry about my brother! He doesn’t think before doing things.” Al rushed out.

“Hey, I think plenty!” Ed shouted back. “Plus, maybe he should be more sturdy. He might not have fallen then.”

“Brother!” Al exclaimed. “What can we do to repay you, do you need new clothes?” Al thought for a minute. “Or, actually, we’re about to go get lunch, we could get you something.”

“Lunch sounds great actually.” Ed rolled his eyes, the boy had a huge grin on his face. It didn’t even seem like he cared that much about getting soaked now. “I’m Ling Yao, you are?” 

“Oh, I’m Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward. Just call us Al and Ed. Our friends, Paninya and Winry are here too, we were on our way to meet them at the food court now.” Al motioned in the direction of the food court.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Ling said. Ed was not excited about this.

\-----

Ling ate so much food. This had to have been his third plate. Okay, yea, Ed pushed him into a fountain, and Ling was invited to lunch as compensation, but did he need to eat this much food. Anyone who was taught manners knows you don’t get this much food when someone else is paying. 

“How much are you gonna eat?” Ed asked and Winry smacked his good arm.

“You don’t just ask something like that.” She seethed.

“Hey, just be lucky I didn’t ask to get me new clothes, this shirt was $300.” Ling’s tone was casual but the statement was anything but.

“WHAT?” Ed shouted. “You could find something like that at a thrift shop for like $4! Why would you spend that much.” 

“Because I have taste,” Ling’s eyes gave Ed a once-over. “Unlike some people.” 

Ed was going to explode. The only thing keeping him from doing so was Al’s hand on his back. The look that Winry was giving him didn’t help either. Paninya looked like she was trying not to laugh. Ling took his last bite and sighed. 

“Well, I’m done I suppose,” Ling stated.

“That’s cool, Pan and I are gonna go off on our own for a bit. Al, you’re going to JC Penny’s right?” Winry asked. Al just nodded.

“Well, I’m going to the bookstore. I want to see what new shit they have.” Ed got up and all of them went their separate ways. Ed didn’t notice Ling was still with him until it was too late. 

“Why the fuck are you following me?” Ed asked, pulling a book with an interesting cover off the shelf. 

“I dunno, you just seemed like the most fun.” Ling grinned and put his arm around Ed’s shoulder. Ed just rolled his eyes but before he could shake Ling off he kept talking. “Plus you always want to follow the cute ones, don’t you.” Ed felt his face heat up and he shoved Ling away.

“Why don’t you fuck off and go look at books?” Ed’s volume was causing people to stare. Ling just laughed and started to check out the books they had. 

Ed texted Al about Ling following him, but Al was useless. They just pretended their phone was dying. None of the books in the store were particularly interesting but being in bookstores reminded him of his mom, so he liked being here.

“Hey Ed, you into young adult fiction?” He heard Ling ask from the other side of the shelves.

  
“Yea, my favorite genres are historical fiction and sci-fi, but YA is cool.” Ling appeared from around the corner after Ed spoke. He was holding a blue book.

“I read this a few years back, Challenger Deep by Neal Shusterman. It’s about mental health, it’s a really good book.” Ed took the book and read the back. “You should check it out.”

“Sure.” Ed opened it and started reading the first couple of pages. The writing was good enough. He decided to get the book. 

Soon enough, Al was texting him and telling him to meet them at Hot Topic. Apparently, he wanted to look at their shirts but, Ed had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he had mentioned wanting new earrings the other day. Ling continued to follow him through the mall, but at this point, he had stopped caring.

“Brother come look at this shirt!” Ed heard Al exclaim when they got inside. “Oh, hi Ling!” Al was holding up an Umbrella Academy shirt. 

“You want it?” Ed asked.

“I can get it?” Al replied.

“You can get three things while we’re here.” Al’s eyes lit up and he walked away to go look around the store. Ed walked over to the body jewelry display and looked at what they had. 

“Have you ever thought about gauges?” Ling asked, pointing at the red ones. Ed just shook his head.

“I can’t with my job.” Ed actually had thought about it before, they would be cool if he wouldn’t get fired because of them.

“That sucks, you would look good with them.” Ling winked and Ed shoved him again. Before Ed could comment though, someone else spoke up.

“Boys aren’t supposed to wear earrings. ” An older man was glaring at them. Ed instantly hated him.

“What do you mean?” Ed turned and faced the man, standing straight up, trying to make himself look bigger. “What right do you have to comment on what the fuck I do with my life?” His volume was getting quite loud and some people were staring. Ed was known for escalating situations pretty quickly.

“I just think it’s not okay to let kids think you can act like this.” The man took a step closer to Ed.

“Who fucking cares what some dumbass kids think about me? They’ll probably forget about it in a couple of hours anyway.” An employee appeared next to them.

“I’m going to have to ask both of you to calm down or you’ll have to leave.” Ed knew she was just doing her job, but fuck it made him angrier. What right did this guy have to comment on what Ed did with his own life? The man pushed Ed.

“I just think there are things boys and girls are supposed to do and you’re refusing to accept that’s how it is. Unless you’re one of those girls claiming to be a boy.” The man rolled his eyes and that was the last straw for Ed. He was to punch him but then someone was holding him back.

“Let go of me.” He shouted, looking back at the offender. It was Al. “He had it coming, maybe if he wasn’t a fucking asshole and picked a fight he wouldn’t be in this situation.” It was too late though, Al was dragging him out of the store and soon enough they were sitting back on the fountain on the first floor.

“Brother, you can’t just beat up people you disagree with.” Al sounded tired.

“I know, but he shouldn’t have been an asshole.” Ed took out his wallet and handed it to Al. “I doubt they’ll let me back in, you go back and just get what you want. I’ll wait here for Winry and Paninya.” 

“Its fine, Ed, I can come back another day.” Al pushed his wallet away, Ed just shoved it at him again. 

“Go.” Al took it with a sigh and walked away. Ling took a seat next to Ed.

“Hot and feisty, you got in all, Elric.” Ed just rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off.” A pause. “I’ve been told I have a temper.” 

“I can tell, I would love to talk about it more but I kind of have to get going now.” He stood up and started walking away. Before he could get very far he turned. “Text ya later Ed.” Then he was running and waving at a girl standing by the mall exit.

Ed didn’t like Ling, not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> the next one shot will be about their first day of school, so look out for that 👀👀 also my tumblr is @/erasersmic if you wanna follow me there


End file.
